


The Afternoon Visitor

by MCEWEN



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arancon, Gen, Isturon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	The Afternoon Visitor

Arancon sat on the bench next to the target shooting area. He couldn’t draw back a bow with his hand in a cast, but Sunashe insisted that he still attend bow practice time. He could sit and watch and observe, he had said. Arancon found it boring. He wanted to slip away and do more drawings of Anorelle, also not an easy feat with his cast, but if he took his time, he could draw left-handed. The few he had done in the past week took longer than usual, but were still fine work, though the style was a little different than the ones he drew with his right hand.

Sunashe approached the bench. Perhaps he was weary of yelling about proper form and technique.

Arancon looked up. He had been letting his mind wander, perhaps a bit too much. Had Sunashe noticed?

He didn’t say anything if he did. Instead, he took a seat next to Arancon and nodded towards the ranger building. “Looks like we have a lost priest.”

Arancon glanced back to see Isturon Lightmist wandering around outside the building. “Do you want me to go see what he wants? He’s probably just looking for Nessna.”

Sunashe nodded, and Arancon left him behind on the bench to approach the priest, who smiled as he neared.

“I was hoping to find you back from patrol.”

“Me? You’re not looking for Nessna?” Arancon asked.

“I was planning to talk to her a bit after speaking to you. I assume she’s inside. I wanted to ask your advice on something. Do you have time now?”

Arancon glanced back at the targets. Sunashe wasn’t looking his way and seemed busy. “Sure, but let’s go to the other side of the building. I’m supposed to be observing practice, but honestly, it’s really boring.”

“You won’t get in trouble?”

“Nah, Sunashe will probably just think I’ve gone to help you find Nessna. Let’s go to the other side of the building though, just to make it look good.”

Isturon nodded and followed Arancon to the other side of the building. There was less space on this side, though a couple of trails led off into the woods, and there was a bench along the wall of the building.

Arancon took a seat. “So, what is it?”

Isturon sat with a sigh next to him. “I think I must be doing something wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Arancon asked.

“With Braedra.”

“Have you told her how you feel?”

“I did, or I was trying, and then she said she doesn’t want me to spend all of my money on her,” he said, pausing a moment before adding, “Now that I’ve said it out loud, it sounds even worse.”

“It sounds like she dumped you.”

“But she agreed to go see a live music show. She seems to think that meant an orchestra, though I’d prefer a jazz band. I guess an orchestra is okay so I’ll get tickets for that. I guess we’re going as friends?”

“Maybe. Have you tried taking her on a date where you don’t spend money?”

Isturon looked at him with a raised brow, “What kind of date would that be?”

“I guess that means no. It could be a walk on a beach-”

“It’s still a little chilly for that still.”

“Get a cloak big enough to still be on you while you hold one side of it around her shoulder. Chilly walks on the beach are the best because you get to cuddle.”

Isturon seemed to be considering it. He nodded slightly.

“You could take her to a farm to look at animals.”

“A farm?”

“Yeah. Women tend to like animals. Especially baby animals. The farm I grew up on didn’t have a lot of animals, but there were chickens. Baby chicks are really cute.”

Isturon seemed to be considering that as well. He nodded slightly again. “I could see if my sister has any baby hawkstriders yet.”

“Do you cook?”

Isturon frowned. “No, not really.”

“It wouldn’t have to be anything fancy. You could even invite her over for stew. I bet she’d love it.”

“Invite her over? That sounds a little presumptuous.”

“Inviting a woman over for supper could be just that, or invite her for lunch, that way it won’t be late.”

“No, I think supper could be good. I just have the additional worry of her not being ready yet. She lost her husband a few years ago. I know you lost your wife. I can’t really relate as well.”

“There’s not much you can do if she’s not ready, and there’s no telling how long it might take. I didn’t know until my fist connected with Bailas’s face. I figured if I was willing to break my fifth hand bone—”

“Metacarpal. Your fifth metacarpal.”

“Yes, my fifth meta-whatever. If I’m willing to break bones for a girl, then maybe it’s time to ask her out.”

Isturon looked at him for a moment. “I don’t want Braedra breaking bones for me.”

“Well, hopefully, if she’s ready, she’ll just tell you. Have you asked her?”

“I should have that talk with her, I guess. Maybe over supper at my place,” Isturon said with a slight smile. “By the way, how are things going with Anorelle?”

“Things are going great. I asked her over to my place for supper, and she said yes. There might have been mention of the shower as well. I’m inviting her there to skip the line at the ranger building after we clear out the spider caves.”

Isturon regarded him a moment before speaking again. “Just like that? She said yes?”

Arancon nodded, “I know she’s into me, and I’m very into her. There’s no point in trying to hide it.”

“Huh. I see.”

“I should probably head back to the targets before Sunashe thinks I’ve gone missing. Was there anything else?”

Isturon shook his head. “I should go in and see Nessna and the boys for a bit.”

Arancon left Isturon sitting on the bench and hurried back to the target area. He hoped that Sunashe wouldn’t make him stay and watch longer to make up for the time he was gone.


End file.
